


Circle of Fonding Memories

by UnamusedFangirl



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, First Love, Flashbacks, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnamusedFangirl/pseuds/UnamusedFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's better than having one hot ass boyfriend? Having two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle of Fonding Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after I promised my online friends some smut on quotev so here you go. Hope you enjoy.

     Their bodies were pressed against mine, grinding against me from both the front and the back. Izumo was unbuttoning my shirt with his slender fingers while Mikoto worked on my pants, pulling them off with ease wih his strong hands and slipped off my boxers and underwear as well. My hands were deeply entangled into Mikoto's luscious red hair, pulling on them as Izumo planted soft little butterfly kisses onto my neck and shoulder blade, marking me up like an artwork for display. All I could do was moan, leaning my body into Izumo's, the lewd noises that I made echoing through the spacious bedroom.

     _The very first time I met Mikoto, something about him appealed to me, drawing me in like a dazed moth to a light in the dark ,broad night. Perhaps it was his mysterious personality, the way he carried himself without a care in the world. Maybe it was his enchanting appearance, or maybe the way his eyes seem as if they could look right through you. It could possibly be all of the above. Whatever it was, it grabbed my immediate attention the very second I laid my eyes on him. He was the type that called himself out as a leader. I could tell that from the very beginning. The type that made everyone follow him. And as creepy as it sounds, follow him was what I did._

_At first it was strange. He would just simply walk around town without a destination he wants to reach. It was really weird at first, but soon, I started grasping his favorite places and why he always wanders around. He would stop in front of a park or neighborhood playground so he could watch the little kids playing together. He would then smile and resume his little walk. If he comes across a donation box of some sort, he'd always dig through his pockets and pull out a crumbled up ten dollar bill and shove it in.  
_ _These little details about him were not that much, but it made me understand him better, little by little. Despite not having a conversation with him even once, I felt like he was a close friend of mine that I knew for a long time._

     Izumo shoved two fingers within me as soon as my undergarments were off and out of the way. I moaned his name as he started the scissoring process, prepping me as his other hand found a nipple, pinching it and rolling it between his thumb and his index finger. His mouth was also hard at work, attacking my neck furiously, marking me up with his dark hickies all over my body. Unlike Mikoto, he doesn't bite. He was gentle and took things slow at a steady and comfortable pace. He was always the one that made sure I was thoroughly prepared enough to take them. Mikoto spread my legs apart, taking some time to take in the sight displayed in front of him before he leaned down and latched his lips onto my cock, tonguing the slit and swirling his talented tongue around my head a few times before he started taking me in deeper, all the while maintaining eye contact with me. He didn't have a gag reflex. Which is why his mouth was at the base of my dick within moments, the tip of my cock hitting the back of his throat. And oh god did that feel _heavenly_.

     _After I was discharged from the hospital, the two of us actually started hanging out. He'd invite me over to the Homra bar and through him, I met Izumo again. I came to find out that he was the one that got Mikoto to get me here. The three of us talked for hours on end, sharing laughs together. I came to find out that we actually had a lot in common. Before long, I realized how much I enjoyed spending time with the two and that I'm now spending most of my day chilling at the bar with them. Which isn't really surprising since they're both so enjoyable and amazing to talk to. Being together with them just felt so right, to an extent that even I'm not sure of._

     Mikoto bobbed his head up and down, licking the underside of my cock as he did so. In the meantime Izumo already added a third finger, thrusting them into the spots within me that I liked the most. I gripped the bed sheets so hard, my knuckles turned white. After a few minutes, he took his fingers out, to which I whimpered at the loss of. My whining stopped immediately as he pressed the tip of his dick at my entrance, slowly pushing in, stretching me more than his fingers did. I threw my head back onto his strong shoulder as my disobedient mouth drew out a long moan.

      _It was around the time when I finally figured out my sexuality and how I preferred other men over women. And by other men, I meant the two new friends I made only a couple of months ago. You could bet that it was highly confusing. I was torn between my feelings and out friendship, not wanting to destroy the beautiful friendship that we had. I thought I only liked them because they were the only male friends that I had at the time, so I simply pushed my feelings and romantic thoughts into the back of my mind and locked them away into secrecy._

  
     I gasped out when Izumo slammed into my prostate, hitting it over and over again with high accuracy. I cried out his name, arching my back into a curve. As if right on cue with my cry, Mikoto started playing with my balls with his oh so talented hands, and now his name was on my lips. They each had their own charm points, both inside and outside of the bedroom. Put them together, and they were sex gods that knew exactly what to do with my body. They were working together, bullying me as they did as they pleased. And the bad part was that I allowed it, and I loved every single thing that they did.

     Mikoto's hands left my balls and grabbed onto my hips roughly. I have no doubt in my mind that it's going to bruise tomorrow. Now both of Izumo's hands were pinching my nipples, toying with my pink nubs as he abused my ass. They were overwhelming me, throwing my mind into a fit of chaos. Not even a minute later, I came, gasping their names out through husky intakes of breaths as I climaxed into Mikoto's mouth. He swallowed it down with ease, licking his lips before he bent down and licked the rest of it off of my cock. 

     _I tried to keep my distance away from the two, hoping that my complicated feelings would go away. Doing so, I craved after them more. I became greedier, my thoughts surrounding them around the clock. I wanted to converse with them, to be by their side, to feel their presence and their affection towards me. Oh I was very greedy. I could never be satisfied with just one of them either. I wanted them both. I needed them both. When I was falling asleep on the couch in the bar, Mikoto would always take off his warm coat and put  and put it over me. As he did so, I couldn't help but wonder if Izumo would let me use his lap as a pillow. When Izumo gave me his umbrella that one time when it was really late and it was raining heavily outside, I wanted Mikoto to walk me home. I couldn't just settle for just one of the two. I wanted both Mikoto and Izumo's love. It was selfish, I know, but how could I stay away from the two when both of them are equally as intoxicating and both has different qualities that I looked for?_

     Izumo pulled out, giving me a few moments to catch my lost breath back. Mikoto, however, was impatient for his turn and flipped me over, my belly against the mattress. Izumo caressed my cheeks to sooth me and I found myself leaning towards his warm touch as he planted a soft, light kiss to my forehead. He smiled at me as I nudged his crotch. He hasn't released yet. I gave the tip a couple experimental licks before taking the it in as Izumo patted me gently, ruffling my hair up a bit. 'm not nearly as experienced Mikoto nor Izumo at blowjobs, but I've done it a few times before so it should be somewhat decent.

     Mikoto gave a low growl, not liking to be neglected. He slide his big hard cock within me, stretching me even more than Izumo did, and I felt like I could see the stars. He was so amazingly huge, an intimidating 8 and a half inches. Oh god did it feel good when he slams into me, my hips involuntarily rutting back towards his thrust to meet his pace like a bitch in heat.

     _I didn't know why I liked the two at the same time. I always thought that if you truly loved someone, you wouldn't have feelings for anyone else. I guess I was wrong._

_The two of them were polar opposites, anyone could tell that with just a glance. Yet they were alike in so many ways at the same time. They were both highly attractive, you couldn't deny that. They were great in bed... at least in my wet dreams they are...._

_Izumo was calm and collected, always taking action after thinking them through. He handled difficult situations very well, and is straight forward and to the point. He is like a protective big brother to the Homra members, always making sure everything is in place and correct. Probably why he's second in command._

_Mikoto was wild, an action type of guy that expressed his feelings with the things that he actually did. Yet he's also reserved to himself. He would seem as if he doesn't care, but deep down, he already thinks of you as someone of importance to him, caring for you more than he does for himself. He is a kind King, a marvelous one at that._

I don't even know anything anymore. Not even my own damn name. All I know are the names of the two men in the room. Izumo fucked my mouth as Mikoto ravished my ass. Oh dear, this feels so good. Fuck. I moaned around Izumo's delicious cock, and he groaned back, whispering my name in a sexy deep voice, weaving his hand into my hair and giving it a few tugs here and there. My mind was clouded with heavy lust, and my body trembled with bliss. Mikoto pounded into my poor prostate, making me scream out, though the sound was muffled by Izumo. Tears formed around my eyes as the pool of heat in my stomach grew, losing myself into the pleasure I was receiving.

     _My heart felt like a heavy rock inside of my chest as I watched Mikoto and Izumo exchange a kiss through the window. They were together. Surprisingly, it wasn't very much of a shock to me. I mean they were best friends and all, there's the chance of them harboring feelings for each other. It wasn't shocking, but it still hurt, a lot. I didn't go in, nor did I go back to the bar for a while. I think that period of time was the longest I've stayed away from the place. I couldn't help the pain and the heartbreak I was feeling. I didn't want them to know, know about my feelings, or anything. After two weeks, I finally went back, waving my disappearance off as a visit to my parents. They didn't push it any further, and I've kept my façade up._

_One day, both unfortunate and fortunate for me, I left my house keys at the bar. When I realized it, I hurried back. The door was open and I let myself in, figuring that Izumo wouldn't have minded if I did so. I found my keys on the counter and was just about to leave when I heard a loud moan. I spurred around almost immediately, recognizing the voice as Izumo's. I tiptoed upstairs, my heart racing in my chest for an emotion that I just can't possibly describe._

_I opened the second door on the right, and that was the time when I caught  Mikoto balls deep in Izumo's ass, fucking him into the mattress._

_  
     _I came first, despite having orgasmed already once before. Izumo came after me, filling my mouth with his seed. It was bitter and salty and I choked a little, but I managed to swallow it down. Izumo leaned down and kissed me, getting a taste of himself. He of course, dominated me, taking control of my mouth as our tongues danced together perfectly. Mikoto climaxed inside of me just as Izumo's lips left mine, dirtying me up even more as he shot his cum up my ass.  
  
         _Despite the pain that made it's way up to my fragile heart, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight in front of me. I knew that I should be leaving and running away as fast as I could, but I couldn't. My feet stayed glued to the floor, not budging one bit as I tried my best to command them to do my bidding, only to fail. My traitorous eyes watched them as if I was a teenager that was watching porn for the first time, which is the exact same scenario as this situation. My hands went into my pants, palming myself through my boxers as Izumo's moans echoed out towards my direction. Fuck, it was so damn hot. I don't think I could look away even if I wanted to.  
  
        I reached into my underwear and let out a soft moan of my own before I realized the mistake and remembered the situation I was in. My free hand clamped onto my mouth but it was too late. They heard me. We made eye contact and I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding. _  
  
         _I didn't know what to do, my mind was thrown to chaos and I started panicking. What should I do, what should I do? I once again tried to run away but I couldn't. Which is why Mikoto found me standing in front of the doorway while slightly jacking off to their sexual intercourse, which was awkward as hell._  
  
         _By then, my boner had died, and they invited me in. We sat on the couch which they were fucking on not even a minute ago. We sat in a terribly uncomfortable silence. I don't remember who started talking first but next thing I knew, I was spilling out all of my bottled up feelings and confessed to the two. I knew they probably would resent me, and I probably ruined our friendship, but to my surprise they accepted my confession, and told me they felt the same way towards me. That was the happiest I felt in a very long time. I even started crying and they embraced me as I did so._  
  
         _And might I say that, that day got even better as Mikoto and Izumo made love to me._  
  
        After we cleaned up and tidied everything, we laid on the bed, me sandwiched in the middle of course. Mikoto ruffled my hair and placed a kiss onto my nose as Izumo wrapped a protective arm around my waist. They murmured 'Good nights,'' and 'Sweet dreams,' as they fell asleep. I snuggled up towards Izumo, tucking a strand of hair behind Mikoto's ear. Gosh I love these two so much. We've come such a long way. I still remembered the day we first officially met, the first date, the time when we finally moved in together. The memories of Izumo prepping our dinner, of us sharing laughs and just talking about some completely random subject.  
  
        We've come such a long way, and I loved every single second of it.


End file.
